


Lay All Your Love On Me

by pickaxetothebrain



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickaxetothebrain/pseuds/pickaxetothebrain
Summary: Vyvyan cries. This is very short.
Relationships: Vyvyan Basterd/Mike (Young Ones)
Kudos: 10





	Lay All Your Love On Me

Mike and Vyvyan sat on the floor of the punk's bedroom. Mike's suit jacket was drenched in his boyfriend's tears. Vyvyan's hands shakily clung to the wet jacket as he scream-sobbed into it. Mike's arms gently held him close, tenderly rubbing his back with careful hands. 

Times like these made Mike's confidence falter. Vyvyan was a figure of pure strength to him. The punk was confident, cunning, and could wrestle the strongest bull in the world. And there he sat. Crying. Shaking. Broken. What was Mike to do if Vyvyan had fallen? What would happen if the strongest warrior had grown sick of battles?

Even though Mike had grown uncertain, he kept his cool persona. It was all he could do to make sure Vyvyan was alright. He'd learned the hard way that the less confident he was, the more Vyvyan would panic. It was one of their unifying traits, the fear of uncertainty. Vyvyan could never return to his childhood life of instability, nor could Mike leap into a life where tomorrow was anyone's guess. 

Vyvyan's cries softened to whimpers as he stared up at his boyfriend. Mike gave tender kisses to the punk's forehead, just above the stars, then said, "Hey. I love you, alright...? We're gonna get through this. I promise, Vyv. I promise."


End file.
